Be Careful What You Wish For
by XxCoffee-and-CreamxX
Summary: What happens when Sakura and the others land into the real world, and at Morgan High School no less? SXS a bit of KuroXFai and one-sided FaiXOC
1. Chapter 1: Be Careful What You Wish For

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Tsubasa characters, but I do own Pam and everyone else at Morgan High School. (which as far as I know isn't a real place)

* * *

'Be Careful What You Wish For'

Chapter 1: Be Careful What You Wish For

* * *

_Pam's P.O.V._

You know my mother told me to be careful for what I wish for. That was a long time ago before she got sick and daddy got mean. I never really knew what she meant till that day. It was a while ago, back when I was still a sophomore at Morgan High School. That day I learned what mom meant.

_Normal P.O.V._

Pam sat in her first period class wondering if the day could get even more boring. Her chocolate eyes were half closed as she gave a small yawn brushing a piece of her light brown hair behind her ear. Her hair reached down about half way down her back.

"Ok class were going to learn about polynomials today," her math teacher Ms. Mallon said.

Pam groaned blowing her bangs in and the air, and slid down in her chair thinking, "And it just did get more boring."

For the next hour and a half Ms. Mallon taught them all there was to know about polynomials. The only thing that kept her going was that her next period was English. Mr. Smith was going to let them read their free reading books for the entire class period. She couldn't wait to read the new volume of Tsubasa she bought last night.

"If only they would come here," she thought. "To bad that it's not real."

She sighed and leaned back in her chair wondering if she would ever be freed from this torture chamber. The bell snapped her out of her thoughts. She threw her stuff into her Inuyasha messenger bag and ran out of the classroom.

She didn't have far to go, just across the hall. When she got there, she noticed that Mr. Smith was in a bad mood. The normally jolly fat guy was just sitting there at his desk. Pam tried not to think too much about it as she sat down at her desk in the back of the room and pulled out her Tsubasa book. Jody was going to kill her when she found out that she got it before her. The bell rang again singling that everyone should be in their classrooms now, and if not you got a SAS. (suspension after school)

"Alright class take your seats," Mr. Smith said glumly.

"Ok, something is up," Pam thought.

"I know I told you that you could read your freeing books today," he began. "But the school board wants you to read a book called, The Adventures of Huckleberry Fin. This is a very evil book, and I hate it. Believe me if I had it my way you would never have to read it. Unfortunately you have to."

"Well maybe it wont be so bad," Pam thought as she put the book back in her bag. "I really wish you guys were here though. Especially you Fai."

Pam laughed to herself a bit, about her stupid crush on the manga character.

"I was wrong," Pam thought about an hour and half later. "This is the devils' book. How can anyone think that this is one of the greatest American novels? Maybe it will get better. At least I hope it does."

The bell rang singling her freedom from the classroom. She smiled excited to see her best friend Jody. Jody looked a lot like Pam, expect she was shorter by a couple inches, and her hair was shoulder length.

"Those polynomial things were so boring," Jody complained. "At least I have free reading in English fourth period to look forward to."

"Don't get to ahead of yourself," Pam sighed.

"Why?" Jody questioned.

"School board says we have to read this book called, The Adventures of Huckleberry Fin," Pam replied. "Maybe Mr. B will go easy on us in science today."

"Are you kidding all he ever talks about is food, of course it's going to be easy," Jody smiled.

They walked downstairs to the first floor where the science classrooms were located. They took their seats at the front of the room.

"I'm going to go get the next Tsubasa volume at Borders tonight," Jody taunted, well at least she thought she was.

"I got it last night, you had the dates mixed around," Pam smiled.

"Well how was it?" asked Jody.

"I don't know I haven't been able to read it yet," Pam sighed.

"You're telling me you've had the book since last night and you haven't read it yet?" questioned Jody.

"Yeah, pretty much so," replied Pam.

"Alright alright class quiet down," Mr. B said as he came into the classroom. "Today we are going to learn about genetics."

Pam and Jody groaned. "So much for an easy day dream class period," Pam thought, as her stomach grumbled not wanting to wait another hour and half for lunch.

Finally after what seemed like forever the bell rang freeing the class to go to lunch. Pam buzzed through the lunch line, and back to their booth.

"You look you were in a fight," one of their weird friends Bunge commented Pam's appearance.

"I was," Pam took a couple deep breaths. "There was barley any food being the last lunch period and all. Well I wanted the last sweet and sour chicken and so did this fat guy."

"Did you win?" asked Kathy, another one of their friends.

"I got sweet and sour chicken didn't I?" Pam smirked taking a bite of chicken. "For some reason it always tastes better when you have to fight for it."

"Do you think they'll fix the window where that brick flew in?" asked Bunge.

He was talking about the brick that the haters of Morgan High, threw into the window with a death threat attached a couple weeks ago. They didn't catch the kids that did it yet, and all there was in the window was a piece of plywood now. However it looked like they took it down and now the janitors were putting in a new window.

"Hmmm…guess the school finally got the money," mused Jody, taking a bite of rice. "Kind of sad they're fixing it now, that was the most exciting thing that happened in weeks."

"I know," Pam agreed, digging through her bag for that Tsubasa book, she felt it, and started pulling it from the bag. "I wish the characters of Tsubasa could come to this world."

"Yeah so do I," Jody smiled, and then looked concerned. "Pam? Pam, is something wrong?"

"My Tsubasa book…it…just vanished…" Pam looked scared.

"Now Pam you know a book just can't get up and walk…" Kathy was cut off by a loud crash.

"Your wish has been granted, your payment will be taken and processed at a later time," a female voice said from nowhere.

The others were too busy to notice what the woman said; they were looking at the four people who had crashed though the newly put in window. Pam's mouth fell open. There standing in the middle of the rubble was a man, with blue eyes and blonde hair wearing a large fur coat.

"Fai," she more stated that asked, in a whisper.

"Whoa," Jody breathed. "Wish for something else!"

"I wish I had a billion dollars," Pam requested.

Noting happened. Pam looked at Jody; they both knew they needed to get them away from the school. Things could turn ugly.

"Bunge I need a distraction," she demanded.

"Of course," Bunge smiled, and grabbed a handful of pudding lobbing it at one of the football players. "FOOD FIGHT!!"

Jody and Pam ducked the flying food as they made their way over to the four.

"There's no time to talk, we need to go," Pam explained as she grabbed Fai and Sakura's hands.

"This way," Jody cried taken Syaoran's hand afraid of what would happen if she took Kurogane's.

They pulled the three out into the parking lot, luckily Kurogane who had Mokona on his head followed.

"Do you think anyone saw us?" Pam asked gasping for air.

"Don't know," Jody replied gasping for air as well. "Remind me to thank Bunge later…I can't believe I just said that."

"Ok, first of all who the hell are you, and what do you think you were doing?" demanded Kurogane.

"One question at time," Pam panted.

"What Kuro-puu would like to know, is why you felt the need to pull us out of there," Fai smiled.

Pam looked up and met his blue eyes. She knew that she must have been dreaming this could never happen to someone as ordinary as her.

* * *

A/N: Well what do you think? Please review.


	2. Chapter 2: It's Kurogane

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Tsubasa characters, but I do own Pam and everyone else at Morgan High School. (which as far as I know isn't a real place)

* * *

'Be Careful What You Wish For'

Chapter 2: It's Kurogane

* * *

"The name is Kurogane!!" Kurogane yelled.

"We felt the need to get you out of there because the principals don't take kindly to strangers crashing through their school windows," Pam muttered finally catching her breath.

"The nation is in a time of war, for all they know your suicide bombers," Jody went on to explain.

"Then how do you know we aren't?" demanded Kurogane.

"But were not Kurogane," began Syaoran. "Where here looking for the princesses feathers."

"We know your not, because…" Jody was cut of by Pam.

"We just knew," she mumbled. "What do you mean feathers?"

Jody looked at Pam, wondering why she was playing dumb. It didn't make any since to her at the moment.

"Why don't we get away from here, Bunge can't make the food fight last much longer," Pam went on to say. "You can come over to my place."

"Won't your dad mind?" Jody asked looking a bit uneasy.

"Don't worry," Pam smiled. "He's got himself landed in jail for the next few months. Lets go."

"Now hold it," said Kurogane. "We never said we were going anywhere with you."

"Aww…Kuro-daddy you take all the fun out of things," pouted Fai.

"I think we should go with them Kurogane, after all they seem so nice," Sakura smiled.

"Well if the princess trusts them, then so do I," Syaoran agreed with Sakura.

"It's decided then to…I don't think we got your names," Fai said.

"Oh, how rude of me," Pam blushed slightly. "My name is Pam and this is Jody."

"I'm Fai, and that's Kuro-rin," Fai said smiling.

"It's Kurogane," Kurogane yelled again.

"I'm Syaoran and this Princess Sakura," Syaoran said.

"Mokona's name is Mokona!!" Mokona said happily poking its head out from underneath Kurogane's cloak.

"It's so cute," Jody, squealed glomping it.

"You may want to keep hidden Mokona, I don't think people in this world will take kindly to you," Syaoran said.

"This world?" Pam questioned playing dumb again.

"We'll explain when we get to your house," Syaoran replied.

"Jody did you bring the car today?" Pam asked.

"Yep," Jody smiled.

So the seven went over and got into Jody's car. They made the 15-minute car ride to her house in almost complete silence. Jody pulled into Pam's driveway looking up at the house. Paint was peeling off the house, and there was ivy growing up the side. There was junk all in the yard. Well what little yard there was. The house was small and only one story tall.

"You positive he's not in there?" Jody asked.

"I'm sure," Pam nodded her head. "Well it may not look like much but this home. Watch out coming through the yard. I don't know if the homeless guy found a new home yet or not. He's not very friendly."

Syaoran and Kurogane exchanged glances between each other.

"Well what are you waiting for, come on in!" Pam called from the porch.

Jody seemed to want to enter the house, but she did anyway along with the other five.

"Welcome to my home, I'm sorry it's not in the best kind of shape," Pam sighed looking embarrassed.

The others looked around and didn't see much wrong with the house all though it was a bit small. Well the paint on the walls were peeling and the carpet was a bit dirty. Pam went over and stacked some books neatly on the coffee table. She took a seat in a blue chair that was starting to come apart.

"Please take a seat, and tell me why you are here," Pam smiled.

Syaoran and Sakura sat down on the black loveseat. Fai and Kurogane went over and took a seat on the couch with Jody. There was a meowing sound, and soon a fluffy cat walked into the room. He padded softly across the floor and leapt up into Pam's lap. The cat papered to be big, but it was only the fluff of the fur that made her look that way. The cat was a white, with black strips, and large green eye.

"This is Hazel," Pam said, petting the cat. "She's my best friend.

"What a pretty cat," Sakura commented.

"Let's get back to why we are here," Kurogane muttered.

"Aww, is Kuro-sama getting restless," Fai cooed.

"It's Kurogane," Kurogane muttered.

"Were here looking for the princess memory feathers," Syaoran said. "If you can tell us of anything strange that has been happening here lately it would be a great help."

"First does Mokona sense any feathers?" Sakura asked.

Mokona thought for a moment before saying, "Mokona senses a feather but it's really faint."

"While you're on your journey would you like to stay here?" Pam offered. "I know that you've probably seen better but at least it's something. Nothing strange as really happened here though."

"We would love to," Fai spoke for the group. "You're very kind to open up your home to complete strangers."

"You know what Pam?" Jody asked.

"What?" Pam asked.

"Were missing fourth period," Jody replied.

"There goes my spotless record," Pam sighed.

Jody's cell phone began to ring. She pulled it out of her pocket and answered it.

"What up?" Jody asked. "Ok. Sounds good. Yeah that was luckily. Everyone went home? Ok. I have something big to tell you. You saw? Really? You're on your way over here? Don't you know your not supposed to talk while driving? Shut your face."

"Who was it?" Pam asked.

"It was Jackie, she's on her way over," Jody replied. "Oh and you'll never guess what. The lunch ladies burned the apple crisp setting the school on fire again. So there won't be school for the rest of the week."

"Wow that was lucky," Pam commented, and she turned back to the group. "So you travel through different worlds collecting your memories Sakura?"

"Yes that's right," Sakura nodded. "We've been to many different places and they keep getting stranger."

"Your not all from the same world are you?" Pam asked.

"No were not, did our clothing give it away?" Syaoran asked.

Pam nodded. "Why don't I get you some clothing from this world. My brother's stuff should fit you. Fai will you give me a hand?"

"Sure," Fai agreed getting up and following her. Hazel followed Pam's footsteps batting her feat.

She led him into a pretty much empty room except for two mattresses, a desk, a chair, and some books. She opened up the door to the closet. Fai's eyes widened when he looked down to the bottom of the door. It looked like someone was trying to get out from there. There were claw marks, and old dried blood. Parts of the wood were all missing to, be someone or something tried hard to get out.

"What happened to the door there?" Fai asked.

"Oh nothing," Pam replied a bit too quickly. "It was like that when we moved in. This is my room by the way. Here these should fit."

She handed Fai a bundle of cloths. There was some there for him, Kurogane, Syaoran and Sakura.

"Thank you Pam," Fai said.

"Don't think a thing of it," Pam replied.

They went back out into the living room. Jody stood up and went over to Pam.

"May I talk to you in the kitchen for a minute?" Jody asked.

"Sure," Pam answered.

She followed Jody into the small kitchen.

"Why are you pretending we don't know them?" she asked.

"How would you know someone is watching you writing down your every movement?" Pam asked. "I think it's best we just pretend that there is no such thing as Tsubasa for now."

"What price do you think you will have to pay?" Jody asked.

"What do you mean?" Pam questioned.

"Ever wish has a price," she replied sadly.

"I don't know what it would be," Pam said thoughtfully. "I guess I'll worry about it when the time comes."

"Well I should go," Jody smiled. "Oh and Jackie called again. She got into some trouble so she won't be coming over tonight."

"Ok, thanks, see you tomorrow," Pam told her.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow," Jody replied as she walked out the door.

Pam went back into the room, "Well I guess I should give a small tour of the house. Right now were in the living/dinning room. The next room over there is the kitchen. Now if you'll follow me."

Pam led them down the hallway where she and Fai went to her room. There were two doors on one side of the hallway, one on the other side and one on the end. One of the rooms there was a large padlock.

"That's my dad's room," Pam shuddered. "You don't want to do in there. In fact you can't, he has the key. That was my mom's room. Over on the other side is the room my brother and I used to share; now I have it to myself. And that is the bathroom. Sadly that's all there is to the place.

Sakura and Syaoran you can take my mother's old room. The bed in there should be big enough. Fai and Kurogane you can share my room with me if you don't mind."

"Are you sure that's all right?" Sakura asked.

"Is it wasn't I wouldn't have told you to," Pam smiled. "Now why don't you get changed, and I'll start work on getting dinner together."

Pam left to get dinner ready.

"I'll change in the bathroom and you can change in the room, ok princess?" Syaoran asked.

"Oh, that's fine, " Sakura, replied.

Kurogane and Fai went into Pam's room to get changed.

"Pam and Jody sure are weird aren't they Kuro-tan?" Fai asked slipping the shirt on.

"Why do you say that?" Kurogane asked not bothering to correct Fai.

"For starters where is her parents and brother," Fai said. "Then it's almost like she knows about us. If it where me I would've asked a lot more questions about why I was here."

"That's just you dumb ass," Kurogane said pulling on his clothes.

"Kuro-daddy you should be nicer to mommy," Fai smiled.

Fai was wearing a light yellow shirt that was a bit large on him, since Pam's brother was bigger than him. He was wearing baggy jeans that were held of with a belt.

Kurogane was wearing a tighter fitting black shirt, and tight fitting jeans. He was a bit bigger than her brother.

If Fai didn't look like he could have gone swimming in the cloths he was wearing, Syaoran sure did. He was wearing a dark blue shirt and really baggy jeans that had to be held by a belt.

Out of all of them Sakura looked the best off. Pam had given her a top that was a bit small on her but it fit Sakura perfectly, it was a mauve color and it ruffled at the top. She was wearing a pair of jeans that fit pretty well, they were only a little loses.

The four went into the kitchen, and Pam took one look at them and cracked up laughing.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't laugh," Pam blushed from embarrassment. "We'll go to the mall tomorrow and get you some better fighting clothes, I didn't realize what a difference there was between you and my brother."

"Where is your brother?" Sakura questioned.

"Oh, well he should be coming home for college in a couple days," Pam replied quickly.

"College?" Fai asked.

"It's a school you go to after you get out of high school, which is where you appeared yesterday," Pam explained stirring the cheese into the macaroni and cheese. "Why don't you guys go into the living room and watch TV or something, dinners almost ready."

"Would you like any help?" Sakura asked.

"Sure if you want," Pam replied.

Kurogane, Syaoran, and Fai went into the living room. Mokona was curled up sleeping on Pam's bed by the way. Syaoran remembered TV from one of the previous worlds they were in. So he saw the remote and turned it on. Though it didn't keep his attention for long, he rather have a good book.

"You would think she would know that we looked no where near her brothers size," Fai whispered to Kurogane. "What do you think is up with her?"

"Shut up you damn mage and mind your own business," Kurogane replied back. Though he secretly wondered if there was something wrong with this girl.

Meanwhile in the kitchen with Pam and Sakura. They were checking on the chicken that was in the oven.

"So Pam where is your mom?" Sakura asked.

"Oh well mom got sick a while ago, and she died," Pam answered sadly. "It's ok, though because I still have my brother."

"I know what you mean, I don't know what I would do without my brother," Sakura replied. "I'm sorry to hear about your mom."

"Don't worry about it," Pam mumbled. "I don't like it when people worry about me."

"They only worry because they care," Sakura smiled.

Pam smiled back and the chicken out from the oven. She got plated and silverware out from the draw. She handed them to Sakura and set napkins on top of them.

"Would you mind going and putting these on the table?" Pam asked, going over and taking the green beans out from the microwave.

"Sure," Sakura replied talking the plates into the living room.

Pam brought in the chicken, and then went back for the green beans and macaroni.

"Well dinner is served," Pam sighed. "I hope you like it. I'm only used to cooking for myself."

Fai and Kurogane went over and sat down at the table. Syaoran turned off the TV and then joined the others at the table.

"I'll go wake up Mokona," Sakura said, and she went into Pam's room.

The closet door was still hanging open. When she glanced at the bottom she screamed. The screaming woke Mokona up. Everyone came running into the room to see what happened.

"Sakura what's wrong you woke Mokona up," Mokona said. "And Mokona was having a good dream."

"Princess what's wrong?" Syaoran cried.

"The door," Sakura whispered. "It's looks like someone wanted out really bad from there."

Pam went over and shut the door. "It was like that when we came here," she answered quickly. "Let's go eat dinner now shall we."

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading, please review.


	3. Chapter 3: She Doesn't Like The Dark

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Tsubasa characters, but I do own Pam and everyone else at Morgan High School. (which as far as I know isn't a real place)

* * *

'Be Careful What You Wish For'

Chapter 3: She Doesn't Like the Dark

* * *

Fai's P.O.V.

After Sakura noticed the door, Pam seems to have really quieted down. I don't understand it much; I don't think that she is telling the complete truth. It is as if she doesn't want us to know. And what is it with her brother? Where is her father? She said he was in jail didn't she? I wonder why.

"How does everyone like it?" Pam asked. "I hope it's good."

Kuro-chan muttered something like I guess it's all right.

"Don't listen to him Pam, it's really good," I smiled.

"Thank you Fai," she smiled blushing a bit.

Pam sure does blush a lot. She is cute I suppose, though Kuro-sama is much cuter.

"Mage, what is with that stupid grin on your face?" Kuro-rin muttered.

"Oh nothing Kuro-puu," I replied.

"The dinner is really nice," Sakura said.

"Well it should be, you helped make it," Pam smiled.

"No, I didn't do much," Sakura mumbled.

"Nonsense I wouldn't have been able to make it without you," Pam said honestly.

"It really is good," Syaoran agreed.

"Thank you all, I'm glad that you have enjoyed it," Pam smiled as she cleared up the plates.

"Let me help you," I said picking up a few plates.

"If you want to," Pam spoke awkwardly.

She acts as if no one has been polite like this before. She seems to have a hard time dealing with it. But yet seems to be dealing with it anyway. I wonder if it makes her nervous having us in her home. If it does, she doesn't show it.

The rest of the night continued for the most part as normal. Pam turned on that TV, and we watching something called an anime. It was about this half-demon Inuwasha. It was in a land called ancient Japan or something like that. Shortly after that though we went to bed.

Everyone got changed into their nightclothes. Sakura and Syaoran went into her mother's room after bidding us a goodnight. There was a large mattress, and a smaller one in Pam's room. She went and tossed some blankets onto the larger mattress. She flopped down and curled up into a small ball on the mattress pulling a cover over her head.

"Goodnight you two, hope you don't mind sharing a bed," Pam muttered sounding already half-asleep.

"No I don't mind, good night," I told her lying down on the bed.

Kuro-puu sat down and leaned up against the wall. He shut his eyes, but I knew he wasn't going sleep. I knew him too well. Pretty soon I heard Pam's heavy breathing and I knew she was asleep.

"Kuro-rin?" I whispered.

"What mage?" Kuro-sama asked, not opening his eyes.

"Do you think Pam's father beat her?" I voiced my concerns.

"What makes you think that?" he asked.

"She seems afraid of this place and that door wasn't like that when they moved in," I replied.

"She said that the door wasn't like it when they moved in here," Kuro-tan said annoyed with me.

"She's lying," I replied simply.

"Yes you would know that wouldn't you mage?" Kuro-tang said.

"Know what?" I asked, knowing darn well what.

"When someone is lying," he replied gruffly.

"Don't father," Pam muttered thrashing a bit in her sleep. "Not there, anywhere but there."

I watched for a few minutes. She talked in her sleep only a couple more times, and then quieted down. However she turned in her sleep over and over again. She was still thrashing as if she was fighting an invisible demon. I asked Kuro-puu if we should wake her up.

"Let her sleep," he muttered. "You should get some sleep yourself."

"Aww…Kuro-pin cares," I smiled.

"Shut up and go to sleep you damn mage," he muttered closing his eyes again.

"Kuro-tan should sleep too," I muttered as my eyes closed.

Morning came and I woke up to see Pam sitting up and watching out the window as if waiting to greet the sun. It would probably be up in an hour or so. She sat there whispering, if I listened closely I could here what she was saying.

"Hurry up, please hurry and rise," she pleaded in a whisper.

"Pam?" I asked.

"Good morning Fai," she smiled. "It's still quite early. What are you doing up?"

"I could ask you the same thing," I smiled.

"I'm used to being up this early for school," she replied quickly. "Would you like some breakfast?"

"Not at the moment, thank you though," I answered.

She smiled and didn't say another word. She got up from the window and left the room figuring I might want to go back to sleep or something. I didn't plan on it but it was a nice thought. She's getting something out of the cupboard, and pouring a cup something. I get up and change into the cloths from yesterday. I walk out into the living room to see her sitting in the blue chair writing on something. She takes a sip of what smells like strong coffee.

"So what are we doing today?" I asked almost playfully, sitting down on the smaller of the couches.

"Well were going to make a trip to the mall today," she replied back not looking up. "Which should be fun seeing that we'll have to take the bus. Jody will have to watch her siblings today and won't be able to take us so we'll ride the bus."

"Bus?' I asked, the term sounding familiar.

"A larger form of the car we road here yesterday in, the can seat a large number of people," Pam explained.

"When will we go?" I asked wanting to get out of this house. It wasn't that Pam wasn't nice or anything but this place was depressing and laced with secrets.

"As soon as everyone wakes up," she smiled taking another sip of coffee.

* * *

A/N: Thank you reading, please review.


	4. Chapter 4: The Bus and Hobos

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! Sorry for not updating in a while. I had lots of things going on at school, but school is out now for the summer. Enough of that though…on to chapter 4!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Tsubasa characters, but I do own Pam and everyone else at Morgan High School. (which as far as I know isn't a real place)

* * *

'Be Careful What You Wish For'

Chapter 4: The Bus and Hobos

* * *

The others had finished waking up and getting dressed. After making breakfast Pam, concluded that she would need to by some more food supplies while they were out. After breakfast Pam grabbed a small bag off the counter and they went outside. Fai had watched her put a sandwich, an apple, and a bottle of pop in it.

"What's that for?" Sakura asked.

"Hobo Joe," Pam smiled, as they walked outside. "Joe!"

A gruff unshaven dirty man poked his head out of a pile of garbage. He had filthy matted black hair, and tired green eyes.

"Yo, it to early in the morning," he complained.

"Come on Joe it's almost one," Pam laughed. They didn't get going till later in the day because it took a little while to get everyone ready and Pam had trouble getting some money together. Though she would never have told the others that.

Joe was surrounded by a garbage fort, and in his fort was an old couch along with some odds and ins of old things unknown. Pam didn't really care to know what _he_, and she wasn't thinking of Joe, had piled up in there.

"That for me?" he asked looking at the bag in her hand.

"Yup," Pam nodded tossing him the bag. "There you go. Now find a job!"

"Living here suits me just fine," Joe said, catching the bag and going back into his pile of garbage.

"Well if you want to stay here you'll need to start paying rent," Pam stated seriously.

"You're a real bitch, ya know that?" Joe growled from his pit.

"I know," Pam smiled.

Pam lead them a couple blocks down the street to a bus stop. There was a man already sitting there waiting to catch the bus as well. He was wearing a spiffy suit, and holding a briefcase.

"Good afternoon Steven," Pam greeted. "You heading back from your lunch break?"

"Yes ma'am," he smiled at her. "Why aren't you in school?"

"The lunch ladies set fire to the apple crisp so school will be closed for the rest of the week," Pam explained.

"Again?" Steven laughed.

"Yeah, this is what the 7th time?" Pam asked to no one. "You would think that they would take it off the menu."

"Who are your friends I don't think I have seem them around here before," Steven commented, noticing the others.

"They're some friends from way out of town, they just got in yesterday," Pam lied in a way.

"I'd watch out for that one," Steve pointed to Kurogane. " He seems like trouble."

"Hey!!" yelled Kurogane.

"Relax Kurogane, Steven doesn't mean anything by it," Pam said.

"So you're looking healthy Pam," Steven turned his conversation back to her. "Is he you know coming home soon?"

"Um, yeah I suppose so," Pam said looking away, glad that bus pulled up.

Fai, Kurogane, Sakura, Syaoran, and Pam with Mokona tucked in her bag got on the bus. Steven would have to wait for the next one, to go to work. Pam continued to stand grabbing a hold of one of the handles hanging from the top of the bus. Kurogane and Fai did the same. Sakura and Syaoran sat down on two of the available seats.

"You two may want to sit down unless you want to fall down," Pam told Kurogane and Fai.

"Yeah, right," Kurogane muttered.

The bus gave a lurch forward, and almost sent Kurogane and Fai flying but they didn't show it. Pam smiled as she pulled a book out of her bag and began to read. Fai and the others had never been on a bus before. Kurogane stood there pretending he could care less where he was, Syaoran was looking around wondering what everything was, and Fai and Sakura looked like they could deal without this bus trip. It took them about a half hour to go through down town and reach the mall. Which really wasn't much of a mall, there was only four stores and a couple fast food restaurants. There was a large open part in the middle, it was a nice day and they had it open. Pam took them inside the clothing store. There was also a book store, a toy store, and one of those stores that seem to sell anything and everything; except that one thing that you are looking for.

"Pick out something that you like, and then make sure it fits," Pam smiled. "I'll be back in about a half-hour or so. There are a couple of new books over at the book store, and want to check them out."

"Ok then," Sakura smiled.

Pam walked over to the book store knowing that she wouldn't be able to buy anything. She had just bought the Tsubasa book the other day, and there went this months book money. Also there went her book wherever it managed to disappear to. Hopefully it would come back soon. Pam shock her head, what was she thinking a book couldn't disappear. Then again she thought it was impossible for manga characters to appear in the real world.

A half hour later Pam went back to see that Kurogane and Syaoran had picked out there cloths, but Sakura and Fai were still looking. Mokona was asleep inside Pam's bag. Kurogane had picked out a black t-shirt, black high top tennis shoes, and a pair of black jeans, along with a dark blue almost black zip up hoddie. Syaoran picked out a pair of slightly baggy jeans, sneakers, a long sleeve green t-shirt, and then on top of that a black t-shirt. Sakura then decided to get a jean skirt, white leggings, a white zip up hoddie, silver flats, and a light pink fitted t-shirt. Finally Fai decided on a light blue almost white long sleeve shirt, with a dark blue hoddie over it, high top shoes, and dark denim jeans.

"So did you get your books?" Sakura asked, as Pam paid for the cloths.

"Oh they didn't have them in," Pam lied, she seemed to be doing this a lot lately. "On the way home we need to stop of at the library."

So they stopped at the library and then they headed home. Pam flopped down on the couch and sighed. Fai and the others went and changed into their better fitting clothes. She laid their on the couch a moment and wondered where they would find their feather. Usually something odd and really weird happened in the world where they landed in. But nothing happened so far, maybe Mokona was wrong. A sudden thought sent fear running through her spine and she bolted up off the couch, running into the kitchen.

Pam went over to the calendar and took a look at it. A red circle was drawn around the 25th of May. Today was the 24th. The date had crept up on her, before she realized it. She took a shaking breath, before she felt like crying.

"It was too good to last, I need some time to think," Pam thought.

"Hey guys, I have to go into work, so I'll be back sometime later tonight, help yourselves to what ever you can find in the fridge," Pam called running out of the door.

"Wonder what's wrong with Pam…" Fai thought.

He got up and went over and looked at the calendar. His eyes went to the circled date.

"What could the 25th be?" Fai asked to himself.

Pam returned around 10:00 PM with her arms full of grocery's. She pulled a bottle of beer out of the bag and opened it up. She took a sip before she threw it up, and tossed the rest down the sink.

"I can't let myself become like them," she muttered. "I won't let myself give up this easy. I've been through this before."

She went into her bedroom, when she finished putting away the groceries and flopped down on the bed. Next thing she knew she was fast asleep.

Fai's P.O.V.

I wondered when she was going to get back. She came in the house and began putting things away. When she came in I was going to ask her what was the 25th. But when she came in looking so tired and run down I changed my mind. Anyway she barely hit the pillow before she was fast asleep.

In the morning when I woke up she was sitting at her desk. Already dressed and scribbling away at some paper or something. She turned around and smiled at me.

"Good morning," she mouthed. "Kurogane awake?"

"No, for once he's asleep," I mouthed back

Pam got up and went into the living room. I decided to get up and follow her. She sat down and turned on the news.

"Why don't you do some searching for the feather today," Pam suggested.

"We probably should," I agreed. "So where do you think we should search first?"

"I don't know wherever, I think I will stay here," Pam sighed. "I'm not really feeling my best today."

Pam was lying again. I wondered what was so special about today.

Normal P.O.V.

A little while later everyone was up and ready to go. Pam gave them a map of the city, she showed them where her house was on the map.

"Ok, this is for bus fare if you need it," Pam told them handing them a small change purse.

A couple hours later:

Pam's P.O.V.

I heard the door bang open. I knew that it wasn't Fai and the others. I was _him._ I felt like I was going to be sick. I never wanted to see _him_ again. I quickly ran into my room, hoping to make a run for it by jumping out the window. _He_ was going to be pissed. _He _came storming into the room.

"Daddy, when did you get home?" I asked stuttering a bit.

"Shut up bitch," he yelled grabbing me, and tossing me in the closet.

I tried to force my way out before _he _locked it, but no such luck. I began pulling at the bottom of the door, but the next thing I knew blood was pouring out of my finger nail beds. I retreated into the darkness and began to sob. I will get out of in a couple days…maybe. I sank into sweet darkness.

Next thing I knew that the closet door was opening up again. I saw my nails were still bleeding. I felt like I was going pass out again. I was afraid I knew _he _was going to beat me again. Which _he _did. I heard _him _slam the door on _his _way out. _He _was probably going to go drink. I fell back into sweet, sweet darkness.

A couple more hours later:

Fai's P.O.V.

"Pam were back!" I called going into the house. "Is someone else here?"

There had been a beat up old beat up car in the drive way. I walked back into her room. I looked over and saw the closet appeared to be locked. I was about to go check the other rooms when I saw fresh blood seeping out from underneath the door crack. I pulled open the door and Pam fell out. She was all beat up and bloody. She opened her eyes, and I noticed that they looked so far away.

Normal P.O.V.

Fai pulled Pam into his arms. She looked behind him and her eyes looked so afraid and so far away.

"Who did this to you?" he asked.

"Fai, look out behind you," Pam whispered shaking.

Fai turned around to see a large man standing over him with a rusty metal rod. Next thing she knew _he _took a swing with large rod. Pam yelped as he fell over blood pouring from his head. Fai had fallen over on her, and blood was pouring everywhere.

"Fai!" Pam cried as she slipped in the dark.

* * *

A/N: Cliffhanger time. Updates will be more frequent now that I am on break. There is probably one or two more chapters to go. I never meant for this to be a really long story. Please review!


	5. Chapter 5: Blood Shed

Edit: 6/18: I wasn't really happy with the way this chapter turned out when I got back to it. I threw in a few minor pointless hospital characters. But I didn't really give them life, or anything. I think it has something to do with I have gone too long without caffeine, and sleep is not something that comes easy these days.

Chapter dedication: This chapter is being dedicated to YourAverageObsessiveGirl, on account of the help she gave me on improving this chapter. So thank you.

A/N: I planned on getting this up sooner but well I didn't. Oh, and incase goes to the reviews page to read them, and sees that I reviewed myself. Well I didn't. My one friend was over and submitted a review she, didn't know I was logged in. She didn't bother to look either, she's a little scatter brained. She writes fanfiction as well, though she doesn't have a fanfiction account, she's not much of a computer person. Well anyway on to the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Tsubasa characters, but I do own Pam and everyone else at Morgan High School. (which as far as I know isn't a real place)

* * *

'Be Careful What You Wish For'

Chapter 5: Blood Shed

* * *

Fai held Pam gently in his arms, he was afraid he hurt her. She wasn't moving, her breathing was so faint. He looked up and gave a large grin at Kurogane.

"Thank you Kuro-puu, you saved our lives," he smiled.

"Whatever, you stupid mage," Kurogane muttered. He was standing over them, he had knocked Pam's father out with a bed post that had been lying on the floor.

"We need to get her to a doctor," Fai said, running a hand through her blood soaked hair. "Funny thing is I don't know how to do that."

"PAM!!" Jody's cry filled the house. "Where are you?! Has he done anything to you??"

Jody ran into the room and took her friend into her arms. She quickly pulled out her cell and dialed 911. Her heart beat raced, the thought that she had lost her friend was scaring her to death. Pam lay there looking so pale. Her eyes, black and blue, bruises were covering her pale skin.

"You need to get an ambulance over here, my friend has almost been beaten to death!" Jody yelled into the phone.

"Help is on the way ma'am, do you know who her attacker was?" the 911 operator calmly asked.

"Yes, it was the same guy who always beats her," Jody snarled. "Her own father."

"We're sending a squad over as well ma'am, just hold on your friend will be fine, my name is Cindy," she said. "Is her father still in the house?"

"Yes," Jody answered, hearing sirens in the distance. "He's been knocked out, by one of our friends here. The police are here now."

"Alright then dear, good luck to you and your friend," Cindy hung up.

Jody snapped her phone shut, and yelled, "She's in here, please hurry!"

Pam opened her eyes a bit. She looked around for Fai but couldn't see him. She saw the grass below her, too tired to keep them open her eyes slid shut. The sensation of being carried was a bit too much for her, as she passed back out.

The next time Pam opened her eyes she was in a white room. Cleaner smell filled the air, and the room felt muggy. She wanted out. Hospitals were never a good place to be. She had to find Fai. She pushed herself up on the bed, and blinked her eyes. Everything was blurry at first but then things cleared up, and she looked to see Fai sitting there in the chair by her bed.

"Good afternoon, Pam," Fai smiled putting down the magazine he was busying himself with. He couldn't really understand any of the words, but some of the pictures were intresting.

"Fai, you're ok!" she cried, looking like she could hug him.

"Of course I am," Fai smiled. "Not even a scratch."

"But _he, he_ hit you, didn't _he_?" she asked confused.

"Nope, Kuro-rin, got him before he got me," Fai said. "I think there is someone who has been waiting along time to see you."

Fai left the room and returned with Jody, before leaving them alone. Jody went over to Pam, and Pam threw her arms around Jody.

"Thank god your ok," Jody said as she hugged her. "I was so worry he had killed you."

"Where is _he_?" Pam whispered, fearfully. She looked around, as if _he_ might be there hiding in the shadows. It would be a long time before she would fully heal.

"Don't worry about him, he will be spending life in jail," Jody told her. "He was been charged with murder of your mom, attempted murder of you, and also rape, and child abuse charges."

"They finally got him, for mom after all this time?" Pam asked.

"Yes, they did," Jody replied. "Are you glad?"

Pam only nodded, and then yawned. She could feel her eye lids growing heavy again.

"You get some more sleep, I'm be here when you wake up," Jody told her softly lying her down.

"So her mom was murdered?" Fai asked Jody.

"Apparently," Jody answered. "They never had enough evidence to prove his guilt. But after what he did to Pam, it was no wonder they went back and looked into things a little more. I just wish I would have done something before it got this bad. But she never told me he beat her this hard. I mean I knew he got angry and would slap her. But…but what he was doing to her…that was just plain torture."

"It's ok, you couldn't have known," Fai said. "Her brother isn't away at college, is he?"

"No, he's not, he ran away and got out about a couple years ago," Jody answered. "I think he was a coward for leaving Pam behind. He should have taken her with him. Not left her behind on her own."

"Maybe he knew where he would be going would be worse," Fai suggested.

"What could be worse than living with a drunken man who beats the crap out of you every night," asked Jody, tears in her eyes.

"Why didn't she leave then?" Fai asked, confused by Pam's behavior.

"He would've probably killed her," Jody felt like screaming. "Let's just drop this now."

Fai looked at Jody feeling bad for her. He knew what it was like to lose someone close to him. He didn't wish that feeling on anyone else. His attention turned back into the room, where Pam sleep. Her chest rose and fell slowly. Beeps were heard from the heart monitor, confirming that she was still alive. A nurse went into the room, looked at her chart, and then she pulled out a shot and injected it into the IV, before leaving the room.

"What was that for?" Jody asked.

"It was a small sedative," the nurse answered, her name tag read Holly. "Her doctor has her on it, to make sure she gets enough sleep. She is one lucky girl."

"That she is," Jody agreed.

* * *

A couple days later:

"I will be so glad when she gets out of here," on nurse, Mandy at the nurse station laughed.

"She just wont leave the other patients alone," Holly, the same nurse from earlier agreed.

"You talking about me?" asked Pam, wheeling up in her chair.

Over the past couple days Pam had been moved from the intensive care unit, to the recovery ward. There she made it her mission to make sure no one was left in peace for too long. She was confined to a wheelchair on doctors orders. She didn't mind it that much though. Plus it was fun to have someone push you, and then the adrenaline rush. It was almost better than a roller coaster.

"When do you think they'll get here Holly," Pam whined. They being, Jody, Fai, Kurogane, Sakura, Syaoran, and Mokona.

"Not for another couple hours, seeing as visiting hours don't start till then," Holly told her.

"Mandy?" Pam asked.

"What?" she replied a bit flustered, there was work to be done. Pam was making it hard to get all that work done.

"When can I get out of here?" Pam asked for the 5th time that day. Which was impressive seeing that it was only around six AM or so.

"I told you, Dr. Robert will let you know when he comes in today," Mandy answered.

"When do you think he will let me go?" she asked.

"Soon I hope, child," Holly smiled. "Though it's not everyday we get someone in here with so much energy as you. Are you doing anything this afternoon?"

"Yup," Pam nodded smiling.

"What?" asked Mandy, afraid to know.

"It's a secret, but Charles and I will tell you later," Pam laughed, as she wheeled over to Charles's room.

Charles was about Pam's age or so. He was in a car wreck a little over a month ago. As a result from that he had to have his left leg amputated. Sometimes he couldn't stand the hyper girl, but she was a good friend to have around. Plus she had people who came to see her, and they would talk to him too.

Pam was a very sociable person, so that's how she meet Charles. She was hanging out in the teen rec room playing a video game when he wheeled in. That was the other day. They were both trouble makers, and always trying to out do each other since they met. However the major difference was Pam was a morning person, and Charles was not.

"So buttercup," Pam said, as she wheeled into his room. She called him buttercup on account that his hair was short and black but her had a white spot in his hair. Louis said it was a strip, but Pam said that it was a spot. Whenever the two would argue about that, he would just roll his eyes and laugh. "What are you still doing in bed you lazy bum?"

"It's only 6:15..." he muttered. He rose his bed up so that he face her better.

"I know," Pam whined. "But I've been up since 5!"

"You're weird," he told her. "Tell you what, go wake up Louis, and I'll get into my chair."

"Eye eye captain," Pam said saluting and then she wheeled off to wake their other friend Louis.

Louis was a cancer patient, he was on the floor above them. Pam wheeled herself over to the elevator. Charles knew Pam and he knew it would take her an hour to get back. Louis was confined to bed for most of the day, because he was so ill. But she was working better on him than the drugs at the moment. She got into the elevator and then went up to the top, before going to the basement. After riding it for a half hour she went to the six floor. There was 11 floors total. She slowly wheeled herself into the room.

"Good morning Louis," she said softly.

"Morning, Pam," he smiled at her. "So what are we doing today?"

"Well," she smirked, and then whispered into his ear her plan. She didn't want any nurses near by to hear.

"Do you think you can round up two people for me?" he asked.

"Yep, I was going to ask Nate, and Adrienne, " Pam answered. "I don't really know them too well but I think they will have fun doing this."

"So your with two guys?" Louis asked.

"Yes," Pam answered smirking. "Though I'm sure one of them won't mind. So how are you feeling today?"

"I'm doing ok," Louis replied. "They have me on pretty high concentrations of meds right now. But I am feeling better."

"What do you think death is like?" Pam asked, all of a sudden.

"I think you would know better than the two of us," he smiled at, her confused look. "The doctor's said your heart had stopped for at least a minute."

"Yeah, well that wasn't dead, it was almost there," she retorted.

"You shouldn't think about these things," he told her gently, his green eyes bright and alert. "You have plenty of time left."

"So do you," she whispered.

He smiled sadly and shock his bald head, "Wanna go play guitar hero?"

"Sure, if you want to get beat," she said, watching him get into his wheelchair, and then fixing the iv drip onto it like hers.

"Says the person, who has yet to be me," Louis smirked.

"I will beat you!" she declared.

* * *

Later on that day:

"Ok, so everyone know what they are doing?" Pam asked grumbling, thinking about her lost earlier. She had seven losses to Louis on guitar hero out of seven games. She was ready for the one coming race.

"Yup," everyone else said. Everyone else included Jody, Fai, Kurogane, Syaoran, Sakura, Charles, Nate, Adrienne, and Mokona was in Jody's bag. Nate wasn't confined to a wheelchair, seeing as nothing was really wrong with him too much. He just got really bad headaches a lot, so he was in for brain scans. Adrienne was a smaller girl about ten or so, and she was in a wheelchair, but that wouldn't matter as they already knew what they were going to do. She was in for a kidney transplant, and was Pam's roommate.

"Alright," Pam said, grinning. "Rules are clear. What is going to happen it, where racing. First team to McDonalds in the first floor gift shop wins. Syaoran and Sakura, you'll be on Charles' team. Nate, Adrienne, and Louis you're a team. Fai and Kurogane your with me. Jody, you'll go down to there and make sure to see the first one who gets there first. Now in order to win you must not let go of your part of the wheelchair at any time. You are not to leave your side of the hospital at any time. And you must enter McDonalds with the following items: a bed pan, doctor scrubs, and a nurses uniform. One member of the team must being wearing one of the items. Loser pays for lunch."

"OK, Jody head down to McDonalds, the rest of us will head up to the 11th floor," Charles commanded.

What Pam had been describing was a race of sorts. Charles, Louis, and her were bored, so they came up with the idea. The hospital had three sets of elevators. So each person could chose an elevator. Also to make things even more interesting, they decided to turn it into a scavenger hunt. The three items, was a nurse uniform, doctor scrubs, and a bed pan. They couldn't think of another thing that they didn't already have. Pam had high hopes of winning, with Kurogane and Fai on her team she couldn't lose.

The got up to the 11th floor, and Pam smirked waiting for the clock to tell her it was time to start. Kurogane would be pushing her, while Fai would be in her chair, and she would sit in his lap. The clock ticked to 12:00 PM.

"Ok let's go!" Pam cried.

The found some doctors scrubs first and Kurogane put them on. When they stole the nurses uniform, Fai handed it to Pam.

"No," she shaking her head, pushing it to him. "I just thought of something. I won't be able to put it on fast enough with my iv, you'll need to do it."

Fai didn't complain and just put it on. When they got the bed pan, they head racing for the elevator. However there it was taking forever to come.

"At the rate we're going to lose," she complained, her eyes darted down the next hall. "I have an idea."

12:15 PM:

Pam's team came flying into McDonalds.

"How did you get here so fast?" Jody asked jumping up.

"We took the stairs!" Pam laughed, looking really dizzy.

"Wow," was all Jody could say before shaking her head.

Nate, wearing a nurse's uniform, came running into the room, pushing Louis who had a bed pan on his head, and on his lap sat Adrienne in the doctor scrubs. It was easy to get the scrubs on her with her iv. When they got in there Louis took a trouble take at Pam. His laughing stopped, and a look of confuzzlement crossed his face.

"How, the heck did you get here so fast?" he asked. "We had the fastest elevator.

"They took the stairs," Jody answered.

"That's cheating!" he cried.

"Nobody never said anything about not using stairs," Pam replied.

Syaoran came running pushing Charles who was wearing the bed pan, Syaoran was wearing scrubs, and Sakura was sitting on Charles' lap wearing a nurses' uniform. With two nurses chasing after them. It was Holly and Mandy.

"What the hell do you two think you're doing?" they asked.

"Busted," Pam smiled.

"Someone could have been really hurt," Mandy said.

"Looks, like someone pulled one of her stitches," Holly said, going over to Pam, who's blood was starting to come through her gown.

"My bad," Pam smiled. "Does this mean what I think it mean?"

"If your thinking that Dr. Robert is going to be mad at you, and may keep you here longer, than yes," Holly told her.

Pam sighed, "I guess this is what I get for having some fun."

"Everyone," Mandy looked at them and shock her head. "I don't even want to know what you were all thinking. Now back to your rooms."

"But, we haven't got lunch yet," said Louis.

"You can't eat any of this anyway, your all on restricted diets," Holly said.

"What!" Pam yelled, in protest as Holly started pushing her back to her room. "I want French fries!!"

"I'll get you some," Jody mouthed to her. Pam smiled, and grinned. She then winced, her side was starting hurt. She noticed the Holly wasn't taking her back to her room, but the surgery wing. Great, no fries, but I do get surgery.

* * *

Later:

Pam was laying on her bed munching on the fries that Fai had brought her. Jody had to go to work, so she sent Fai to take the fries to her.

"So, are you guys still staying at the house?" Pam asked, licking some salt of her finger.

"Yes," Fai replied. "Sakura and I have been doing the cooking."

"There should be some money under the fridge if you need any," Pam told him, biting into another fry. "Or maybe it's in the couch. I can't remember off hand."

Fai watched her roll up the remaining fry's that were left in the bag. He had tried one, but they were too salty for his liking.

"Will you do me a favor?" Pam asked yawning.

"Sure, what is it?" Fai asked.

"Take me to Louis' room, I think he'll enjoy some fries," she said climbing into her wheelchair. Being wheeled was much more fun than pushing yourself. Plus her side was still a bit sore. Well they did have a lot of fun this afternoon, she never saw Louis laugh that hard before. So if she had to have her side redone, well it was all worth it.

Fai wheeled her, to his room, Pam was too tired to care too much that they weren't taking the usual elevator ride. When they got to his room though, something was different. Everything was gone. There were no cards on the bulletin bored, the stuff animals, and even the floweres were gone. The sheets had been taken off the bed, and the room had that fresh hospital just cleaned smeel. She wheeled herself out to the nurse's station. The nurse on duty currently on this floor was named Emily. She knew her, she was Louis favorite nurse. Fai followed behind her a bit confused at what was going on.

"Emily, where did Louis go?" she asked. "It's too soon for him to go home, isn't it?"

"I'm sorry Pam, but he's passed away," Emily told her sadly.

The bag of French fries dropped to floor and tears rolled down her face.

* * *

A/N: More like a filler chapter this was. I thought it would be funny to have them racing through the hospital like that. The whole point was, was that they were bored. If you have ever been stuck in the hospital like that, you know how boring it can get. As for the new characters in this chapter, they won't be any of the last couple chapters. At least I don't have plans on them showing up again.

The hospital is loosely based off of the hospital I was stuck in as a kid. Not very fun times. The next chapter will be up within the week or so. In the next chapter, Pam is out of the hospital, and they all have a fun/search we need to find the feather day.


	6. Chapter 6: All Things Must End

A/N: I lost all my old files, which meant that this story and any ideas for it flew out the window. I only remember there was one last chapter. So even though this is short here is an ending to this story. It deserves one after having to put up with me all these years. To be truthful it deserves a better one than this.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Tsubasa characters, but I do own Pam and everyone else at Morgan High School. (which as far as I know isn't a real place)

* * *

'Be Careful What You Wish For'

Chapter 6: All Things Must End

* * *

"You're leaving all ready?" Pam asked, coming out of the hallway that morning blinking her eyes in the bright sun.

It had been two days since she was allowed to leave the hospital. Sleeping at night had been easier for her, and she had been catching up on lost time. This lead to her sleeping in later and later each day. When she woke that morning and went out into the living room she saw everyone back in their own clothing.

"Yep, it's time that we get going to the next place," Fai answered her.

"I thought you were looking for a feather?" Pam questioned, confused.

"Well we were, but it turns out there wasn't one here," Syaoran answered with a lie.

They had found the feather. It was inside of Pam, it was how she managed to survive all those years. It extended her life force. Mokona had always been able to sense it faintly, but when Pam's father attacked her that day all the power of it was able to be sensed. No one knew what would happen to Pam if the feather came out, so Sakura said she wanted to let her to keep it. Everyone agreed it was best that Pam be none the wiser of the feather inside of her.

"Let me call Jody first," Pam told them taking the phone of the charger. "She'll want to come say good-bye."

* * *

Two hours came and gone since the group went on their way. Pam sat on the old, ratty couch with tears caught in her eye ducts. Jody was sitting beside her, holding on to her hand. She new that Pam was sad at the loss of her new friends. Plus the death of Louis was still fresh on her mind.

"You didn't tell him you loved him do?" Jody asked her, and she didn't mean Louis.

"No, there was no point to it was there," Pam sighed. "Anyway I loved the Fai in the book, people in books are always better than people in real life. But still the real Fai was pretty great himself. Especially the saving my life part. Still though, there was no point in forcing one sided love on him."

A faint glowing object began to appear on the table.

"Now what could that be?" Jody wondered.

As the glow faded, it became clear that it was Pam's missing Tsubasa book.

"Payment was received all ready," the female voice, Pam now recognized as Yuko told them.

Cautiously Pam picked up the book. The cover was a bit different then she remembered. Flipping through the pages, she saw that is was the story of the events that had taken place over the last couple of days.

"What's wrong?" Jody asked, worried about how quiet her friend was being.

"Nothing as all," Pam whispered, getting up and sticking the book on her self. "It's just that, that book was about us."

"You're not going to read it?" Jody asked.

"Why should I?" Pam wondered. "After all I lived it. I think I want to remember those memories rather than what is written in there."

"Speaking of memories," Jody said thoughtfully. "I wonder what your payment was."

"I'm not, sure," Pam said. "But I can't help feel like I've forgotten something. Oh well it's probably nothing."

She moved over to the window and looked up at the sky. "Good-bye Fai," she whispered. "I'll miss you."

* * *

Several Weeks Later:

Bunge sat in a corner table in the cafeteria. He watch as Pam walked passed him with Jody laughing as she didn't have a care in the world.

"As it should be," he thought, smiling sadly.

Pam would never say hello to him again with sparkling eyes. She would never again share all of their inside jokes. They couldn't go back to the old days, if there were any at all to begin with, because Pam didn't know who he was. He gave up her remembering him for the payment of the Tsubasa gang being able to come to this world. As well as the payment for her to keep the feather. They would never be able to be friends again, but that was okay. He just wanted to her be happy.

_Pam's P.O.V._

Like I said, a long time my mom told me to be careful what I wished for. I still remember all of the Tsubasa characters fondly. They were a great group of friends and I don't think I will ever forget them. I never did read the book version of our life together. I don't think I ever will. It might start me wishing for things I should have again. Oh those short few days were some of the best of my life. However today, the day of my wedding out ranks them all. Here's to a long life, full of excited adventure, and much happiness.

* * *

A/N: I'm a sucker for happy endings, and I wanted to give Pam one too. The whole point of the wedding there was to show that while she does still remember her time traveling friends, she's moved on in her life and begun to live for the first time in a while.

I know this could have been better, but I think I am happy with this.

Big thank yous to everyone who loves this story! Thanks for putting up with me.

I don't see myself writing anymore Tsubasa fanfiction in the future. I have been writing Doctor Who lately, so if you're into that hop on over to my profile.

Thank you once again!


End file.
